enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Università degli Studi di Roma Tor Vergata
L'Università degli Studi di Roma Tor Vergata è la seconda università della capitale per data di fondazione (1982), ed è pertanto nota anche come Università degli Studi di Roma 2 o semplicemente Seconda Università. L'attuale rettore è Giuseppe Novelli, ordinario di Genetica medica presso la facoltà di Medicina e Chirurgia, eletto nell'ottobre 2013 per un periodo di sei anni, fino al 2019. Nonostante la giovane età, l'ateneo ha già raggiunto standard di qualità di alto livello sia in Italia che in Europa. Attualmente (anno accademico 2013/2014) l'Ateneo consta di sei facoltà: Economia, Giurisprudenza, Medicina e Chirurgia, Lettere e filosofia, Scienze matematiche fisiche e naturali, Ingegneria. Sono attivi 114 corsi di laurea, 144 corsi di perfezionamento o master, 41 scuole di specializzazione, 31 corsi di dottorato di ricerca. Ogni anno l'Ateneo eroga 554 borse di studio Erasmus, 75 borse Leonardo e 41 borse "placement", e si dota di 475 collaborazioni studentesche e circa 1000 tirocini. Le residenze universitarie sono capaci complessivamente di ospitare fino a 1500 persone. Le sedi delle facoltà sono distribuite in un grande campus vasto circa 560 ettari, compreso tra il Grande Raccordo Anulare, il raccordo sud dell'Autostrada del Sole ed i Castelli Romani. Storia Il toponimo di "Tor Vergata" dato ad una tenuta della Campagna Romana situata tra le vie Tuscolana e Casilina farebbe riferimento al fatto che la torre in questione fosse costruita a fasce alternate di tufo e mattoni, dunque "vergata". Oggi non rimane nulla della Tor Vergata, del casale e del borgo adiacente, che comunque doveva essere ubicata dove oggi sorge Villa Gentile, all'interno del campus, in via Columbia. La prima citazione storica del toponimo compare in un rogito notarile del 1361. L'Ateneo viene istituito come seconda Università statale di Roma con la legge n° 771 del 22 novembre 1972, che delinea anche le prime modalità di realizzazione del campus universitario. Un progetto di legge S. 1596/1971 era stato presentato durante la VI Legislatura al Senato della Repubblica, primi firmatari Giovanni Pieraccini, Alberto Cipellini e Mario Vignola del Partito Socialista Italiano, ed approvato all'unanimità dalle Commissioni permanenti riunite VII ed VIII in sede deliberante il 7 dicembre 1971. Tuttavia, la fine anticipata della legislatura troncò l'iter legislativo, e nella VII Legislatura furono presentati sempre al Senato due progetti di legge identici, S. 58 a firma degli stessi senatori socialisti Pieraccini, Cipellini, Vignola ed altri, ed S. 141 a firma dei senatori democristiani Franca Falcucci, Giovanni Spagnolli, Nicola Signorello ed altri. I due progetti di legge furono nuovamente approvati all'unanimità in testo unificato dalle Commissioni riunite VII ed VIII il 3 agosto 1972, ed il documento fu trasmesso alla Camera dei Deputati il 7 agosto 1972 con il nome di D. 711. Nel 1980 l'Ateneo procedette all'acquisto della sua prima sede, un grande motel alla Romanina con vista sul Grande Raccordo Anulare, attuale (2014) sede del Rettorato e della facoltà di Giurisprudenza. L'edificio, di circa 20.000 metri quadrati, era di proprietà di una società facente capo ad Enrico Nicoletti, boss della banda della Magliana. Lo stesso edificio è stato rivenduto dall'Ateneo nel 2006 per la cifra di 28 milioni di euro, per finanziare i lavori di costruzione delle nuove strutture all'interno del nuovo campus. L'attività didattica dell'Università ad ogni modo iniziò nel 1982, con le facoltà di Ingegneria, Giurisprudenza, Medicina, Scienze e Lettere. Già dal 1981 l'Ateneo aveva acquistato anche la prestigiosa sede di rappresentanza di Villa Mondragone, una delle più belle delle cosiddette "Ville Tuscolane", situata nel territorio di Monte Porzio Catone. Nel 1987 viene istituita la facoltà di Economia. Un immobile dismesso dall'Ateneo in via Arrigo Cavaglieri, in zona Romanina, è stato occupato nel 2006 da un gruppo di rifugiati, soprattutto africani. Alla fine del 2012 si stimava che nella struttura soggiornassero in penose condizioni igienico-sanitarie circa 800 persone. La vicenda dell'immobile, noto come "Salaam Palace", è finita anche sulla stampa internazionale ed è stata oggetto dell'attenzione del Ministero dell'Interno. Nell'autunno 2013 l'Ateneo è stato chiamato a votare il nuovo rettore, in seguito alla scadenza del mandato di Renato Lauro, che aveva tentato inutilmente di prorogare il proprio mandato fino al 2014 . I candidati erano quattro, per la prima volta così numerosi : Giuseppe Novelli, Franco Salvatori, Vittorio Colizzi, e Massimo Andreoni. Il corpo elettorale era composto da 1431 professori e ricercatori, 1004 lavoratori tecnico-amministrativi e 236 studenti eletti negli organi collegiali d'Ateneo. Il 30 settembre ed il 1º ottobre si è tenuto il primo turno delle elezioni, da cui è uscito vincitore con la maggioranza assoluta di 948 voti Giuseppe Novelli. Il suo mandato da rettore durerà fino al 2019. Il campus universitario La realizzazione del campus universitario di Tor Vergata viene disposta dalla legge istitutiva dell'Ateneo, la l. 771/1972, che prevedeva l'espropriazione per pubblica utilità dei terreni individuati ad opera di un comitato tecnico-amministrativo composto da cinque membri nominati dal Ministero della Pubblica Istruzione di concerto con il Comune di Roma e la Regione Lazio). Furono anche assegnati dieci miliardi di lire per l'anno finanziario 1972 come prima tranche di finanziamenti. L'area scelta per la costruzione del campus, vasta circa 560 ettari, era già stata destinata a servizi pubblici dal Piano regolatore generale di Roma del 1952: tuttavia nel corso dei decenni successivi circa una cinquantina di ettari erano stati aggrediti da insediamenti abitativi più o meno abusivi. La legge del novembre 1972 fece salve le costruzioni edificate con regolare licenza prima del 4 gennaio 1971, data dell'approvazione con decreto del Presidente della Repubblica della variante al Piano regolatore che prevedeva la realizzazione delle sedi universitarie. Il decreto prefettizio d'esproprio dei terreni in questione fu emanato solo il 18 maggio 1978, ma l'iter per la realizzazione concreta viene avviato solo nel 1987, quando viene indetto un concorso internazionale per il progetto architettonico-urbanistico del campus, vinto dallo Studio Valle Progettazioni e dall'architetto Alfredo Lambertucci. Il cantiere della facoltà di Medicina fu avviato nel 1988, mentre l'avvio dei lavori del vicino Policlinico Universitario fu più travagliato e la struttura entrò in funzione solo nei primi anni 2000, in tre fasi tra il giugno 2000 ed il 2005. La nuova (e attuale) sede della facoltà di Economia risale al 1993. Le infrastrutture sono state realizzate solo a partire dal 1997, in seguito ad un protocollo d'intesa tra Comune di Roma ed Università, nell'imminenza del Giubileo del 2000, durante il quale nell'agosto 2000 l'area di Tor Vergata ospitò il celebre raduno con papa Giovanni Paolo II, al quale parteciparono circa due milioni di persone, soprattutto giovani, che è stato un evento memorabile per la storia della Chiesa non solo romana, anche se non mancarono autorevoli osservazioni critiche o ironiche.Francesco Gazzoni, Prefazione all'edizione 2003 del Manuale di diritto privato. In occasione di questo raduno presso il palco papale venne innalzata su progetto dell'architetto Marco Petreschi una croce in Acciaio Corten alta 39 metri, che è stata poi lasciata in piedi ed ha finito per caratterizzare il territorio. Questa struttura è stata peraltro oggetto di lavori nel 2008 sotto la direzione dello scultore Gino Giannetti, che ha trasformato la croce in "monumento al bimillenario cristiano" rivestendola in bronzo martellato e aggiungendovi otto pannelli figurati in bronzo e lo stemma dell'Università con l'iscrizione "NOVO INEUNTE MILLENNIO APUD TURRIM VIRGATAE" ("il nuovo Millennio è iniziato presso Tor Vergata"). Nella stessa circostanza il piazzale antistante al monumento fu intitolato a Giovanni Paolo II. L'operazione suscitò all'epoca (nel pieno del movimento dell'"Onda") delle polemiche per il costo ingente (3 milioni di euro), a carico dell'Ateneo per l'ammontare di 500.000 euro e per il resto spettante alla Regione. Nello stesso giro di anni è stata costruita la cappella universitaria San Tommaso d'Aquino (2002), su progetto dell'architetto Vittorio De Feo. Attualmente (2013) restano in fase di realizzazione le nuove sedi della facoltà di Giurisprudenza e del Rettorato in via Columbia, tra la cappella, il Policlinico, il complesso Adisu ed Economia. La vecchia (e attualmente provvisoria) sede del Rettorato e di Giurisprudenza alla Romanina è stata venduta nel 2006, con l'impegno da parte della società acquirente a stipulare un contratto d'affitto della durata di 6 anni, a causa del mancato completamento dei lavori delle nuove sedi. La "Città dello Sport" Un'ulteriore svolta per il campus si è avuta con l'azione del piano particolareggiato del 2005, che in vista dei Mondiali di nuoto di Roma del 2009 aveva previsto l'edificazione nell'area della "Città dello Sport", progettata dall'architetto spagnolo Santiago Calatrava. I lavori per il gigantesco progetto (palasport e palanuoto con piscina olimpionica, pista d'atletica, grattacielo del Rettorato alto 90 metri e nuove residenze universitarie e facoltà di Giurisprudenza e Scienze matematiche fisiche e naturali) sono iniziati nel febbraio 2006, e lasciati in gran parte incompiuti a causa del lievitare dei costi dagli originari 250 milioni di euro ad oltre 600 milioni. Nel giugno 2010 il cantiere si è chiuso, e la grande opera è rimasta incompiuta. Organizzazione Organi accademici Organi collegiali centrali * Consiglio di amministrazione * Senato accademico * Collegio dei revisori dei conti * Conferenza dei direttori di dipartimento * Comitato unico di garanzia * Consiglio degli Studenti * Nucleo di valutazione Organi collegiali periferici * Consigli di Dipartimento * Giunte di Dipartimento Le macroaree In seguito alla c.d. "riforma Gelmini" dell'ordinamento universitario, le vecchie facoltà sono state soppresse e praticamente sostituite dalle macroaree, a loro volta articolate in dipartimenti. Prima della loro soppressione esistevano 19 (vecchi) dipartimenti (in precedenza erano esistiti anche una trentina di dipartimenti). La macroaree attualmente (anno accademico 2012/2013) sono: * Macroarea di Economia * Macroarea di Giurisprudenza * Macroarea di Ingegneria * Macroarea di Lettere e filosofia * Macroarea di Medicina e Chirurgia * Macroarea di Scienze matematiche, fisiche e naturali Alla stessa data (a.a. 2012/2013) l'Ateneo contava 114 corsi di laurea (tra corsi triennali, magistrali e a ciclo unico), 144 corsi di perfezionamento o master, 41 Scuole di specializzazioni e 31 corsi di dottorato. Altri enti Nell'ambito dell'Ateneo operano altri enti: * Banca d'Italia (filiale Roma Tuscolano), in largo Guido Carli 1, nel territorio comunale di Frascati; * Consiglio Nazionale delle Ricerche - Area della Ricerca di Roma (Tor Vergata), in via del Fosso del Cavaliere: l'area di ricerca fu creata nel 1986 con una convenzione tra l'Università ed il CNR, e l'attuale sede è stata inaugurata il 10 febbraio 1998 con una solenne cerimonia alla presenza del presidente della Repubblica Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e del ministro dell'Università e della Ricerca Luigi Berlinguer, oltre che del premio Nobel Rita Levi Montalcini. * Istituto Nazionale di Fisica Nucleare (sezione di Roma 2), in via della Ricerca Scientifica 1 (presso la facoltà di S.M.F.N.), stabilitosi a Tor Vergata nel 1989; * Polizia di Stato, ufficio di Polizia presso il Rettorato, in via Orazio Raimondo 18 e 36 (presso l'edificio della Romanina); * UniCredit (già Banca di Roma), agenzie 075 (edificio della Romanina) e 274 (Policlinico Tor Vergata). In prossimità del campus, nel territorio di Frascati in via Enrico Fermi, si trovano gli importanti laboratori dell'ESA (l'agenzia spaziale europea) e dell'ENEA, che insieme agli enti summenzionati rappresentano uno dei poli più importanti per la ricerca scientifica in Italia. Didattica e ricerca a Monte Porzio Catone, sede di rappresentanza dell'Ateneo e centro convegni.]] Il Policlinico Tor Vergata Il Policlinico di Tor Vergata (PTV) è gestito provvisoriamente da una fondazione partecipata rispettivamente al 50% dalla Regione Lazio e dall'Università. L'attuale presidente, eletto il 19 giugno 2013, è il presidente della Regione Lazio Nicola Zingaretti; il neopresidente ha comunicato contestualmente all'elezione di voler rinunciare all'indennità di carica di 64.000 euro prevista. La legge regionale n° 6 del 22 aprile 2011 prevede che l'assetto definitivo della gestione del PTV dovrà essere affidato ad una fondazione IRCCS di diritto pubblico a rilievo nazionale entro il termine del 30 giugno 2013; tale termine è stato prorogato dal CdA della Fondazione PTV nella seduta del 19 giugno 2013 al 30 giugno 2014. Le biblioteche d'area Alle sei macroaree (ex-facoltà) sono connesse altrettante biblioteche d'area: * Biblioteca d'area medica "Paolo Maria Fasella" (1500 volumi, 800 periodici, fondata nel 1988); * Biblioteca d'area di Ingegneria (700 monografie, 400 periodici, fondata nel 1986); * Biblioteca d'area economica "Vilfredo Pareto" (70.680 volumi, 2200 periodici, 800 titoli fonti statistiche e di documentazione, 490 posti a sedere, fondata nel 1991); * Biblioteca d'area giuridica ''(50.000 volumi, 600 periodici, 260 posti, fondata nel 1986); * ''Biblioteca d'area letteraria, storica, filosofia (120.000 volumi, 1050 periodici, fondata nel 1982); * Biblioteca d'area scientifico-tecnologica (15.000 volumi, 2500 tesi di laurea, 150 posti complessivi, fondata nel 1986). I musei * Museo dell'immagine fotografica e delle arti visuali, in via della Ricerca Scientifica (facoltà di S.M.F.N.) Il centro linguistico d'Ateneo Il CLA (Centro Linguistico d'Ateneo) era attivo presso la facoltà di Lettere fino all'anno accademico 2010/2011: a partire dal successivo a.a. 2011/2012 le sue funzioni sono state devolute alle singole facoltà attraverso i SAL (Servizio Abilità Linguistiche). I centri di ricerca Afferiscono all'Università i seguenti centri di ricerca autonomi: * Centro di biomedicina spaziale (direttore prof. Francesco Lacquaniti); * Centro interdipartimentale per la tecnologia animale (direttore prof. Maurizio Mattei); * Centro di Studi Economici Internazionali (CEIS) (direttore prof. Vincenzo Atella); * Centro interdipartimentale di Studi sulla trasformazione del territorio (CESTER) (direttore prof.ssa Andreina Ricci); * Centro interdipartimentale Formazione, aggiornamento e promozione professioni sanitarie (CIFAPPS) (direttore prof. Sandro Mancinelli); * Centro interdipartimentale Nanoscienze e nanotecnologie (NAST) (direttore prof.ssa Silvia Licoccia) * Centro interuniversitario di Ingegneria delle microonde per applicazioni spaziali (MECSA) (direttore prof. Franco Giannini). Altri centri di ricerca sono: * Centro romano di studi sull'Ebraismo (CeRSE); * Centro studi e documentazione "Linguaggio e Pensiero" (CELP) (direttore prof. Lazzaro Rino Caputo); * Centro studi giuridici Di-con-per donne (direttore prof.ssa Agata Amato Mangiameli); * Centro di Ricerca Interdipartimentale ''IRCA - International Research Center for Aesthetics and Art Theory'' (direttore prof. Giuseppe Patella); * Centro ricerche editoria e culture digitali (CRECuD) (direttore prof.ssa Carmela Morabito); * Centro interdisciplinare di studi sul mondo islamico "Francesco Castro" (CISMI) (direttore prof. Massimo Papa); * Centro interdipartimentale per il calcolo avanzato nella Scienza e nella Tecnica (CAST) (direttore prof. Roberto Petronzio); * Centro interdipartimentale di Studi sulla Pubblica Amministrazione (CISPA) (direttore prof. Claudio Franchini); * Centro interdipartimentale "Vito Volterra" (direttore prof. Luigi Accardi); * Centro interdipartimentale sull'efficienza e sulla sicurezza energetica (CIESE) (direttore prof. Franco Giannini); * Centro interdipartimentale di ricerca sulla fibrosi e sulle malattie rare del polmone (direttore prof. Cesare Saltini); * Centro interdipartimentale di biostatica e bioinformatica (direttore prof.ssa Carla Rossi); * Centro di ricerche economiche e giuridiche (CREG) (direttore prof. Enzo Rossi); * Centro di ricerca e sviluppo sull'e-content (CReSEC) (direttore prof.ssa Elisabetta Zuanelli); * Centro di biotecnologie farmaceutiche (direttore prof. Massimo Piacentini); * Centro di cultura dello sport (direttore prof. Antonio Lombardo); * Centro di matematica e fisica teorica "Tullio Levi Civita" (direttore prof. Roberto Longo); * ''Centro attuazione organizzativa e sviluppo collaborazione con Università di Tirana (direttori prof.ri Aldo Brancati e Antonino De Lorenzo); * Centro di studi Asia and the West; * Centro studi e documentazione sulla sensoristica; * Rome TVWU - Tor Vergata World University School of Global Studies (responsabile dott.ssa Marina Tesauro). I consorzi L'Università ha istituto i seguenti consorzi: * ARES (Advanced Research and Engineering for Space) - con la società Technological Consulting Services srl, atto costitutivo 2004, durata 10 anni; * CASPUR (Consorzio interuniversitario per le Applicazioni di supercalcolo per Università e Ricerca) - con le Università degli Studi di Bari e di Lecce ed il Politecnico di Bari, adesione nel 2003, durata 10 anni; * CIFS (Consorzio interuniversitario nazionale per la Fisica spaziale) - con le Università degli Studi di Firenze, Torino, Trieste e L'Aquila, atto costitutivo 1989, durata 10 anni rinnovabile di anno in anno; * CITO (Consorzio Interuniversitario per Trapianti d’Organo) - con le Università degli Studi di Roma La Sapienza, Perugia, Milano Statale, Palermo, Siena, Napoli Federico II, Napoli II, Cagliari, Catania, Messina, Sassari, Campus Biomedico, e con le Università di Cluj-Napoca (Romania) e di Birmingham (Regno Unito), convenzione 1998, durata 10 anni automaticamente rinnovata per un altro decennio; La scuola IaD Dal 1999 è attiva la scuola IaD (Istruzione a Distanza). La scuola IaD è una struttura annessa all'Università, che attualmente (a.a. 2012/2013) conta 2 corsi di laurea triennale, Educazione professionale (ESA) e Scienze del Turismo (TUR), e 15 master di primo livello e 32 master di secondo livello. Il Consiglio della scuola IaD è presieduto dal Rettore dell'Ateneo. L'Orto botanico L'Orto botanico d'Ateneo è situato in via Guido Carli, ed è esteso 80.000 metri quadrati. È affiliato alla Società Botanica Italiana. Servizi Le residenze universitarie Tra il novembre 2010 ed i primi mesi del 2011 è stato progressivamente reso operativo il complesso di residenze universitarie "CampusX", in via di Passolombardo. Il complesso è stato realizzato su di un progetto dell'architetto Marco Temino, dalla società Fabrica Immobiliare con fondi INPDAP, su terreni dell'Università che ha concesso alla società un diritto di superficie della durata di 90 anni. I circa 1200 posti dei 718 alloggi del complesso hanno incrementato del 60% la precedente disponibilità di alloggi per gli studenti. Altre residenze, gestite dall'agenzia regionale al diritto allo studio Laziodisu, sono site in via Mario Angeloni 13 (residenza "Paolo Borsellino e Giovanni Falcone"), in via dell'Archeologia 29 a Tor Bella Monaca e nel cuore del campus, in via Cambridge 115 (queste ultime attualmente - 2013 - in ristrutturazione). In totale l'Adisu offre nella zona di Tor Vergata 350 posti letto (e su tutta Roma 2000 posti). Borse di studio e premi L'Ateneo dal 2006 dispone della donazione di circa 100 milioni di euro di eredità da parte dei coniugi Sebastiano e Rita Raeli, proprietari di una catena di alberghi romani: si tratta della più cospicua donazione a favore di un'istituzione universitaria in Italia da parte di privati. Ogni anno la donazione copre 300 borse di studio da 5000 euro ciascuna a favore dei migliori laureati dell'Università. La mensa Laziodisu, l'agenzia regionale della Regione Lazio per il diritto allo studio, gestisce una mensa in via Cambridge 115, nel cuore del campus. La cappella universitaria All'interno del campus, in via Columbia, esiste una cappella universitaria, realizzata nel 2002 su progetto dell'architetto Vittorio De Feo, con la collaborazione dell'architetto Maria Grazia D'Amelio e dell'ingegnere Franco Maceri. La costruzione contiene numerose citazioni e rimandi al mondo del Barocco Romano, dalle statue degli angeli (copie degli angeli di Bernini su Ponte Sant'Angelo) al rivestimento in travertino. Quest'ultimo è realizzato in lastre provenienti da differenti cave, in modo da ottenere una tavolozza di tonalità di marmo differenti. La pastorale cattolica universitaria è attiva presso le strutture della cappella. Il teatro Nel dicembre 2005 l'Università, d'intesa con l'VIII Municipio, il Comune di Roma, la Regione Lazio e l'Ente Teatrale Italiano, ha partecipato alla nascita del Teatro Tor Bella Monaca, istituzione culturale con cui si è creata una proficua collaborazione. L'Università fa parte del comitato d'indirizzo della "Casa dei Teatri e della Drammaturgia contemporeanea", l'ente che oltre al teatro di Tor Bella Monaca gestisce il Teatro Biblioteca Quarticciolo, il Teatro del Lido, il Teatro Torlonia, il Teatro Elsa Morante nell'omonimo centro culturale al Laurentino 38 e il teatro delle ex-scuderie del Villino Corsini, presso Villa Doria Pamphili. Il coro Il coro d'Ateneo "Claudio Casini" è stato costituito nel 1997 ad opera del prof. Agostino Ziino, attuale direttore artistico. Attualmente (a.a. 2012/2013) il coro è diretto dal M° Stefano Cucci. La radio * Radio Tor Vergata (Web Radio d'ateneo) http://radio.torvergata.it Nasce nel 2006 come unica radio ufficiale di Tor Vergata e con l'intento di aggregare quanti seguano con interesse il fenomeno della radiofonia universitaria e individuino nello strumento radiofonico un mezzo di diffusione di valori democratici, apolitici e culturali dei quali gli Atenei italiani sono da sempre promotori. Attività sportive Esiste una associazione sportiva dilettantistica Polisportiva Tor Vergata, con sede a Villa Gentile in via Columbia presso l'ex-dipartimento di Scienze Motorie. La Polisportiva conta 13 sezioni per altrettante discipline sportive. In particolare, sono attive le sezioni ciclistica, quella podistica e quella sciistica. Il centro sportivo d'Ateneo è situato in via della Ricerca Scientifica (nelle vicinanze della facoltà di S.M.F.N.), e si compone di due campi da calcio a 5, un campo da tennis, un campo da pallavolo ed un campo da basket. Premio "Tor Vergata - Etica nello sport" Dal 2002, ogni anno il corso di laurea in Scienze Motorie assegna il premio Tor Vergata - Etica nello sport. Come si legge nel sito relativo all'evento, il premio viene assegnato ad "sportivo che più si è distinto per lealtà, correttezza, impegno sociale e lotta al doping. Il Premio vuole esaltare le qualità morali che sono presenti in molti sportivi e porli come esempio per tutti coloro che a vario titolo partecipano alla grande avventura dello sport. L’iniziativa nasce come corollario al Corso di Laurea in Scienze Motorie dell’Ateneo, i cui docenti sono impegnati a formare figure professionali di alto livello (preparatori fisici di sport individuali e di squadra, istruttori di sport e fitness ed allenatori) che avranno grandi responsabilità nell’educazione dei giovani." Numerose personalità legate al mondo dello sport professionistico hanno vinto il premio. Tra i più noti ricordiamo: Damiano Tommasi, Valentina Vezzali (con menzione speciale a tutta la squadra di Fioretto femminile), Rudi Garcia, Alex Zanardi, Alex Ferguson, Zdeněk Zeman, Michel Platini e Cesare Prandelli. http://www.scienzemotorie.uniroma2.it/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=46&Itemid=45 Persone legate all'Università Docenti a Monte Porzio, sede di rappresentanza dell'Ateneo.]] Giurisprudenza * Francesco Castro, docente di Diritto Musulmano e dei paesi islamici * Antonio Catricalà, docente di Istituzioni di diritto privato * Filippo Chiomenti, docente di Diritto commerciale * Francesco D'Agostino, docente di Filosofia e Teoria generale del diritto, presidente dell'Unione Giuristi Cattolici Italiani * Antonio D'Atena, docente di Diritto costituzionale, presidente dell'Associazione Italiana dei Costituzionalisti * Andrea Dalia, docente di Procedura penale * Pietro Gismondi, docente di Diritto ecclesiastico * Enrico Gabrielli, docente di Diritto civile * Giovanni Galloni, docente di Diritto agrario * Eugenio Picozza, docente di Diritto amministrativo * Carlo Taormina, docente di Procedura penale * Umberto Leanza, docente di Diritto internazionale * Giovanni Guzzetta, docente di Istituzioni di diritto pubblico * Giuseppe Lavaggi, giurista, docente di Istituzioni di diritto romano * Pierfrancesco Grossi, docente di Istituzioni di diritto pubblico, promotore di giustizia dello Stato della Città del Vaticano * Michele Massa, giurista, docente di Procedura penale * Enzo Musco, docente di Diritto penale * Cesare Mirabelli, docente di Diritto ecclesiastico, presidente emerito della Corte costituzionale * Annibale Marini, ex Presidente Corte Costituzionale, docente di Diritto civile * Francesco Saverio Marini, docente di Istituzioni di diritto pubblico * Gian Piero Milano, docente di Diritto canonico, promotore di giustizia dello Stato della Città del Vaticano * Paolo Papanti Pellettier, docente di Diritto civile, giudice dello Stato della Città del Vaticano * Antonio Vallebona, docente di Diritto del lavoro, avvocato giuslavorista * Giulio Prosperetti, docente di Diritto del lavoro * Sergio Magrini, docente di Diritto del lavoro Economia * Alfonso Pecoraro Scanio, politico, ex Ministro delle Politiche Agricole ed ex Ministro dell'Ambiente. Insegna turismo e sostenibilità dal 2012Curriculum Vitae di Alfonso Pecoraro Scanio | DidatticaWEB * Renato Brunetta, docente di economia del lavoro e dal 2008 al 2011 Ministro per la Pubblica Amministrazione e l'Innovazione * Enrico Giovannini, economista, docente di Statistica economica e dal 2013 al 2014 Ministro del Lavoro e delle Politiche sociali * Luigi Paganetto, economista, docente di Economia europea e preside della Facoltà dal 1988 al 2007 * Gustavo Piga, economista, docente di Economia politica Scienze matematiche fisiche e naturali * Piermarco Cannarsa, matematico, docente di Analisi matematica * Lucio Russo, matematico, docente di Calcolo delle probabilità * Attilio Sacripanti, fisico, docente di Biomeccanica degli sport * Elisabetta Strickland, matematica, docente di Algebra * René Schoof, matematico autore dell'algoritmo di Schoof, docente di Geometria e Algebra lineare Medicina * Alessandro Finazzi Agrò, medico, docente di Enzimologia * Enrico Garaci, medico e scienziato, docente di Microbiologia * Roberto Perricone, medico, docente di Reumatologia, Allergologia e Immunologia Clinica Lettere e filosofia * Enrico Guaraldo, docente di Letteratura francese * Giuseppe Federico Mennella, giornalista, docente di Deontologia della Professione Giornalistica * Antimo Negri, filosofo, docente di Storia della filosofia * Mario Perniola, filosofo, docente di Estetica * Anna La Rosa, giornalista, docente di Giornalismo politico * Raul Mordenti, politico e scrittore, docente di Critica letteraria * Sabatino Moscati, archeologo, docente * Pietro Trifone, docente di Storia della lingua italiana * Lina Unali, scrittrice, docente di Letteratura inglese e di Letteratura anglo-americana * Alessandro Piperno, scrittore vincitore del premio Strega, docente di Letteratura francese * Franco Restaino, filosofo, docente di Filosofia teoretica * Igor Righetti, mass-mediologo, docente di linguaggi radio-televisivi * Federico Scianò, giornalista, docente di Analisi e gestione della comunicazione * Agostino Ziino, musicologo, docente di Storia della Musica Ingegneria * Agostino La Bella, ingegnere, docente di direzione d'impresa * Vittorio De Feo, architetto, docente di Composizione Architettonica * Vittorio Cesarotti, docente di Operations Management; direttore dell'Executive Master in Business Administration (EMBA Tor Vergata) * Lucio Bianco, docente di metodi e modelli di ottimizzazione discreta 2 ed ex presidente del Consiglio Nazionale delle Ricerche Studenti * Carl De Crée, professori ordinari, medico-sportivo, giapponologista, sinologo, filosofo, e judoka e allenatore di judo belgio, laureata in Teaching and Coaching Judo * Licia Troisi, scrittrice, laureata in Fisica Lauree honoris causa * Vincenzo Consolo, scrittore, laurea honoris causa in Lettere * Salvatore Settis, archeologo, laurea honoris causa in Giurisprudenza * Jean Tirole, economista, laurea honoris causa in Scienze Economiche * John Holdren, scienziato, laurea honoris causa in Fisica * Sergio Zavoli, giornalista, laurea honoris causa in Giornalismo * Robin Warren, medico premio Nobel per la medicina 2005, laurea honoris causa in Medicina e Chirurgia * Federico Faggin, fisico, laurea honoris causa in Ingegneria Elettronica * Guido Bertolaso, ingegnere, laurea honoris causa in Ingegneria Gestionale Mobilità È collegata con le facoltà attraverso le linee ATAC: * Campus (Via Cambridge) * Policlinico e facoltà di Medicina * Edificio La Romanina * Edificio S.M.F.N. Tutte le facoltà sono raggiungibili mediante le autolinee regionali COTRAL. Curiosità * Nella cosiddetta "galleria" del Policlinico di Tor Vergata sono state girate alcune scene del film Saturno contro del regista Ferzan Özpetek (2007). Note Voci correlate * Museo dell'immagine fotografica e delle arti visuali * Villa Mondragone Collegamenti esterni * Sito istituzionale * Policlinico Tor Vergata * Centro congressi villa Mondragone * E-magazine, la rivista online dell'Ateneo Categoria:Università statali Categoria:Università scientifiche Categoria:Università umanistiche Categoria:Università umanistiche e scientifiche